The primary mission on the Molecular Genomic Core (MGC) is to provide next-generation sequencing services to the NICHD community. During the first 3 quarters of FY17, MGC sequenced 443 samples submitted as 37 projects for 19 different NICHD principle investigators. This represents an 80% increase over the number of samples sequenced in the same period last year. These efforts generated 3,600 Giga-bases (3.6 Tera-bases) of sequenced DNA and RNA samples. In nearly all cases, MGC constructs the sequencing libraries, but MGC also provides sequencing for libraries generated by investigators. The types of samples sequenced include the following: RNA-Seq, microRNA-Seq, whole exome sequencing, custom targeted exome sequencing, whole genome bisulfate sequencing, ribosomal profiling, and HiChIP-Seq. In most cases, MGC provides primary bioinformatic analysis for samples we sequence. This includes quality checking, demultiplexing and alignment, then a first level of data analysis; for example, differential expression for RNA-Seq data, or variant calling for whole exome data. In addition, during the first 3 quarters of 2017, the MGC has also collaborated bioinformatically with 9 investigators (11 projects); in some cases, this involved analysis for projects sequenced outside of the MGC (6 of the 11 mentioned above). As part of MGCs ongoing educational commitment, MGC has sponsored the MGC Sequencing Seminar Series. MGC has co-hosted, along with the NHLBI Sequencing Core, a monthly technical office hours with application specialists from Illumina, the dominant sequencing company. In March, the MGC co-hosted, along with the NIH RNA-Seq Special Interest Group, a seminar on single cell sequencing.